


Leikn [1]

by Lliane47



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Birth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Naissance, fluff saupoudré d'un zeste d'angst, parentalité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliane47/pseuds/Lliane47
Summary: "Jamais les Völvas les plus éclairées auraient pu prédire une telle chose : Helheim, séjour glacial des trépassés sans gloire, allait bientôt, l'espace d'un instant infime devenir le berceau de la vie. D'une vie." L'amour de Hel et Balder (post-trépas) n'a pas été sans conséquence. Non-canon, fluff éhonté, délire de fangirl.





	Leikn [1]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages de la mythologie nordique sont tombés dans le domaine public, ce qui vous en conviendrez est tout de même bien pratique. Sans rancune Snorri Sturluson et autres auteurs ou poètes de l'époque ;) !
> 
> Warning : Pour les néophytes de tous bords concernant la mythologie nordique, je laisse des notes en bas de pages pour expliquer certains termes et mythes auxquels je me réfère. Donc rendez-vous en bas pour plus d'infos ;)! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ;) !

Il arrive parfois qu'un destin singulier se tisse de lui-même sans le concours des Nornes [2], car même les divinités sont faillibles.

Dans ce cas précis, jamais les Völvas [3] les plus éclairées auraient pu prédire une telle chose, mais Helheim, séjour glacial des trépassés sans gloire [4], allait bientôt, l'espace d'un instant infime devenir le berceau de la vie. D'une vie.

C'était bien sûr, une chose inouïe, impensable, et parfaitement impossible. Cela dépassait les lois de l'univers… En tout cas, telles qu'elles avaient été établies, mais surtout contées à travers les neufs mondes par les Ases qui se chargeaient d'écrire une certaine version du long Skald [5], censé imposer en douceur une vérité rassurante et incontestable aux hommes... tout en évinçant subtilement leurs ennemis divers.

Mais, Hel n'était pas Déesse à faire les choses de manière conventionnelle ou à suivre leurs règles à la rune près. Le chaos coulait dans ses veines, il était son héritage, son droit de naissance. Si on lui avait donné autorité sur la mort elle-même, autorité qu'elle partageait avec Freyja, comme pour la déesse de l'amour et de la mort, la dualité n'était pas que dans les traits de son visage ou sa silhouette, mi-femme mi-cadavre, elle était sa nature profonde. Et puis, n'était-ce pas dans le lit des choses mortes que la vie refleurissait à nouveau et ce à chaque saison qui passait, signe d'un éternel renouveau?

Dans le secret de son royaume de brumes et de ténèbres, Hel aussi avait sa propre histoire à raconter, son propre skald à écrire, sa propre création à mener à bien, même si, en vérité, elle ne pouvait s'attribuer le seul mérite de celle-ci…

Balder [6] était là aussi et il lui tenait la main - tout comme Modgùd, la géante vierge, gardienne du Gjallarbru [7] qui s'était improvisée sage-femme - pour la soutenir dans sa délivrance.

Hel lui sourit une fois de plus dans sa douleur. Ce fils d'Odin, un Ase, tout de lumière et d'amour, enfant chéri des Ases, trop tôt emporté par une machination sordide avait été d'abord la chair et le sang d'un ennemi et rien de plus. Il était rapidement devenu un ami, un confident, une épaule compréhensive dans leur solitude et tragédie mutuelles, puis un amant le temps d'une nuit. Bien d'autres avaient suivi…

Son cri déchira le silence étourdissant qui régnait là en toute circonstance. Un dernier effort, un dernier souffle... et un autre cri aigu vint se joindre au sien.

C'est avec une gravité émerveillée que Modgùd, lui tendit le petit être frêle que la Déesse avait porté en son sein pendant un certain nombre de lunes.

« Elle est si parfaite ! » murmura Balder, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Il se pencha sur la petite fille (sa fille) tandis qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras.

« Les Nornes soient louées, elle ressemble à son père » souffla Hel qui ne pouvait se départir de son ironie mordante, même en cet instant. Émerveillée, elle posa les yeux sur le petit visage rond, baigné d'une lumière qu'elle avait sans conteste hérité du Dieu flamboyant.

« Voyons, tu sais bien que les Nornes n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! » taquina-t-il tendrement en retour, « Et c'est tant mieux ! »

Le rôle d'agneau sacrificiel qu'elles lui avaient réservé n'avaient pas été des plus heureux…

« Elle a tes cheveux » continua-t-il admiratif « et ta force de caractère » rit-il devant les cris décidés du bébé qui semblait vouloir faire concurrence au gardien des grilles du royaume, Garm [8].

« Et si elle comme toi, elle forgera elle-même sa propre destinée... »

« C'est gentil, mais ça n'a pas de sens » répondit-elle d'un ton plus grave. « Même moi, j'ai un rôle à jouer déjà inscrit dans les runes depuis des siècles avant même que je sois née… Et, malgré tout, je n'ai pas choisi ce royaume. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, c'était Odin qui l'avait envoyée ici, lui faisant ce cadeau empoisonné d'être à la fois la Reine suprême des enfers, tout en en étant la prisonnière servile et docile sans espoir de sortie. Il esquissa un geste d'excuse. Il avait honte d'avoir parlé trop vite, d'avoir ravivé d'anciennes blessures. Il pensait avoir brisé cet instant si précieux pour eux. Mais, ce fut au tour de Hel de lui prendre la main, ses doigts décharnés s'entremêlant avec les siens aussi graciles et souples que les herbes des champs en été.

« Balder, nous connaissons un bonheur immense, ne nous perdons pas dans ses souvenirs amers et ne pensons pas au futur, veux-tu ? » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

Il ne put que lui sourire. Elle avait raison. Au fond, peu importait s'il leur faudrait cacher ses origines extraordinaire à tous, peu importe s'il savait qu'ils leur faudrait très certainement se séparer un jour, peu importe si elle aurait des ennemis parmi les Ases qui ne l'accepteraient probablement jamais, peu importe si la fin des temps était certainement plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient...

A ce moment plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

« Quel nom veux-tu lui donner ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Leikn.» décréta-t-elle mystérieuse.

Balder leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Elle sera aussi la compagne des loups et des faucons. [9] » continua-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Et Balder compris. Il s'agissait là d'un hommage discret à son père Loki, et à son frère, Fenrir, tout deux ennemis des Ases… Et le dieu de lumière s'inquiéta : son lignage ne la plaçait pas sous de bons auspices...

« Les kennings [10] des scaldes en attesteront plus tard.» renchérit-il finalement pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

« Ils en attesteront dès maintenant.» confirma-t-elle dans un sourire.

Sans plus attendre, elle composa le scalde de sa petite fille, une litanie crevant à nouveau le silence pour se transformer en mélodie qui résonnait dans la terre comme l'incantation magique qu'elle était pour guider sa destinée. Elle pris soin d'y apposer les runes du foyer Odal pour qu'elle porte en elle son héritage qu'il conviendrait de ne pas oublier avant et après la fin des mondes et celle du voyage, Reid, pour qu'elle ne soit jamais prisonnière. Peut-être cela la sauverait-il ? Était-ce seulement assez…

Balder balaya ses derniers doutes. Il ajouta Sol, rune du soleil et Wynn, rune de la chance.

Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin des Nornes.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Leikn : Géante de la mythologie nordique listée dans le wiki français sur le panthéon nordique, comme étant la fille de Hel. Ceci dit aucune autre source ni française, ni anglaise ou autre n'atteste réellement de ceci, en tout cas pas à ma connaissance – encore très, très incomplète sur ces mythes je dois l'avouer. Mais ça m'a donné la trame de cette histoire ;).
> 
> [2] Les Nornes : Elles sont l'équivalent des parques romaines, elles tissent et règlent les destins de l'ensemble des habitants des neufs mondes et peuvent être bonnes ou mauvaises.
> 
> [3] Völva : prophétesse.
> 
> [4] Helheim : Domaine de Hel (Déesse des morts). C'est à cet endroit que vont les gens morts de vieillesse ou de maladie. Les guerriers morts au combat sont récupérés par les Valkyries qui les emmènent au Valhalla (la halle d'Odin) ou ils se préparent pour la bataille prophétique du Ragnarök (ou la fin du monde si vous préférez). Une autre partie de ses combattants trépassés revient aussi à Freyja (Déesse de l'amour et de la mort) dont les aspects guerriers ne sont pas à sous-estimer.
> 
> [5] Skald ou Scaldes ou encore poésies scaldiques : ils sont des poètes/poèmes scandinaves du Moyen-Age. 
> 
> [6] Balder : Fils d'Odin et de Frigg, il est dieu de la lumière, de l'amour, de la jeunesse et j'en passe ;) ! Un jour qu'il commence à faire des cauchemars pas trop sympas sur sa mort prochaine, Frigg en mère dévouée décide d'arracher la promesse à tout être vivant ou non (elle pousse le vice jusqu'à demander aux rochers de se tenir tranquille) qu'ils ne feront aucun mal à son fils. Dans sa hâte, elle oublie une pousse de gui. Mal lui en pris... Un soir que tout le monde testait l’invincibilité nouvelle de Balder en lui lançant moults objets contondants, Loki (qui a décidément toujours le chic pour foutre la m*rde!) manipule Hoder (Dieu aveugle) pour lancer cette fameuse branche de gui et Balder meurt dans l'instant.
> 
> [7] Gjallarbru : C'est le pont qui passe par-dessus la rivière Gjöll. Pour passer en Helheim, le monde des morts, on est obligé de le franchir. Il est gardé par Modgud, géante au service de Hel.
> 
> [8] Garm : Gardien des grilles de Helheim, très semblable à Cerbère, sans les deux autres têtes, c'est un chien immense qui brisera ses chaînes lors de la fin prophétique des mondes (Ragnarök) et hurlera à ce moment là.
> 
> [9] Référence aux kennings qui désignent souvent Leikn dans les textes ou elle est mentionnée. Ainsi on l'associe au faucon (faucon de la pointe de Leikn = faucon de la Valkyrie) et au loup (cheval de Leikn = loup), d'où le petit dialogue de fin. D'ailleurs en parlant de Kennings... 
> 
> [10] Kennings : périphrase qui permet de désigner un "héros" .Loki est souvent désigné en tant "père du loup" (il est père de Fenrir) et d'ailleurs ce dernier (Loki) se transforme souvent en faucon ;), en saumon aussi, mais je m'égare.
> 
> Infos complémentaires : Bon ce que j'ai écrit était particulièrement dégoulinant de fluff à certains moments. Et, euh okay d'accord pratiquement tout le temps. Hel est très probablement OOC à mort (les jeux de mots pourris sont ma spécialité), mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise, ça fait du bien. Et j'avais prévenu mon monde d'entrée de jeu :P .  
> Dans un autre registre, je remercie au passage Joanne Harris et son Evangile de Loki ou Hel en pinçait carrément pour Balder, ça m'a permis de compléter la trame de l'histoire.
> 
> Enfin, j'en profite pour faire la pub du site Idavoll : art, culture et histoire vikings sur lequel j'ai pris la signification des runes (lettres de l'alphabet nordique) mentionnées plus haut. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ces notes n'étaient pas trop longues ;) !


End file.
